Be Careful What You Wish For
by Kelmzie
Summary: You get three wishes of your choosing. Use them wisely.


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

One day, as I was prancing through a field of yellow dandelillies like a magical pixie-horse, I came upon a wee little fairy. The wee little fairy fluttered around my head while saying in a musical voice, "Hello. My name is Jabba. I am a Jedi fairy. I am here to grant you three wishes and defeat the forces of evil."

"Three wishes?" I asked, curiously. "Is there a catch? What do I have to do in order to get these wishes?"

"Oh now, you silly willy duck, there is no catch! I am only here to grant you three wishes, and then I shall be on my very merry way."

Now, I thought it was pretty darn odd that this fairy would grant me any three wishes of my choosing without me giving her anything in exchange. But oh well, it was three free wishes, after all. THREE WISHES. I could wish for anything in the world. Anything and everything I had always dreamed about!

"Well...First, I wish I had a beaver," I began. I had wanted a beaver as a pet ever since I was little, but my parents thought they were unsanitary. I had always loved beavers. They were such fascinating animals.

"Your wish is my command," Jabba replied with an eerie giggle. She spun around in a circle a couple times and POOF! There was a cloud of pink smoke floating in the air beside me. As the smoke gradually drifted away, I noticed the outline of a small animal curled up there in the field. Finally, the smoke was gone, and I could see it clearly. He looked confused, dazed, and possibly even a little lost. He gazed around at his surroundings, turning his head every which way, taking everything in.

"Oh, I've always wanted a beaver! Thank you so very much, Jabba!" I proclaimed. I whirled in the vanity of the beaver. "Hello, little beaver, buddy. My name is Kelsey. And I am going to name you Philip."

"Put a sock in it, Kelsey, will ya? My name is _not _Philip and I am _not_ your 'buddy!' My name is FooLee. Where am I? What odd-looking place is this?"

The display of a beaver verbalizing scared me so much, I shrieked, "Ahhhh!! A talking beaver!" I then proceeded to kick the beaver. I think, just possibly, completely by accident, I just might have kicked the beaver a little too hard because it went flying through the air across the meadow of dandelillies. Darn it. I had just wasted my first wish.

"What is your second wish, my dear?" inquired Jabba in her weird little musical voice.

"Well, apparently wishing for a beaver wasn't such a good idea, after all," I admitted. "For my second wish, I fancy the world's largest box of cinnamon Teddy Grahams!"

"As you wish," remarked Jabba. She spun around in circles once again and POOF! There was an elephantine cloud of green smoke covering the pasture of dandelillies. The smoke began to dwindle away again and there it was. There was the gargantuan box of Teddy Grahams. The box was at least as tall as a 3 story building, maybe higher. Oh, my good golly gosh, that was one heavyweight box!

"Magnificent! I shall not go hungry for many years on end with this box of Teddy Grahams! I will eat them everyday, for every single meal. I will grow immensely lumpy off these. It is utterly impossible for anyone to enjoy biting the heads off of teddy-bears more than I do," I yelled in intoxication.

It was then that I noticed the box had already been opened, and birds were flying ever so closely to it, scrutinizing it intently with their beady little eyes. The birds started dive-bombing into the box, flying back out with their beaks full of _my_ Teddy Grahams. _My _Teddy Grahams! How dare they?!

"Nooo!! Those are my Teddy Grahams, you evil, cookie-snatching birds!! _MINE I SAY_!" All the Teddy Grahams were soon gone. The box was completely empty. The mean, cookie-snatching birds ate every single one! All I wanted to do was sit down on the grass and cry.

Jabba then mentioned in her usual musical voice, "You have one last wish, Kelsey, dear. What is the last thing you desire?"

"One last wish? What about my Teddy Grahams?! Those stupid rats with wings ate them all before I could even get one! What are you going to do about that?"

"I shall do nothing. It is not my fault you let your cookies be eaten by the vermin. You should have been more careful with your wishing. Now, for your last wish, I suggest you think very carefully."

I thought for a prolonged amount of time before I finally came up with the perfect wish. "I wish you would leave and I'd never have to see you again!" I squawked at Jabba. She had made me very angry, indeed. She let those despicable birds eat my poor little Teddies and she had given me a defective beaver.

Jabba looked extremely pleased with herself while she pirouetted around in circles one last time. POOF! She was gone. I traipsed around the field of flowers, not quite sure what I was looking for. Promptly, I happened upon the defective, talking beaver named FooLee. FooLee acknowledged me and came waddling up, as if he were half-penguin. He probably really was, since he was already defective enough to be able to talk.

We stood side by side and went off prancing into the sunset, singing and dancing like magical pixie-horses.


End file.
